


The Prompt Machine: v.DomesticIronHawk

by singingwithoutwords



Series: The Prompt Machine [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, in this house we aggressively ignore canon in favor of ships, lots of smaller agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingwithoutwords/pseuds/singingwithoutwords
Summary: Tumblr sentence prompt: "If you don't rest, you won't heal."Warning(s): fluff, chance of entering rarepair hell





	1. Home is Where Your Boyfriend Kidnaps You To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr sentence prompt: "If you don't rest, you won't heal."
> 
>  **Warning(s)** : fluff, chance of entering rarepair hell

Tony had to hand it to Clint, he really knew how to hold someone prisoner- he’d taken away his tablet, both his phones, his watch,  _and_  his prototype HUD glasses, parked him on the fold-out couch, and dumped a small agent on either side of him, thereby ensuring that Tony couldn’t get up without someone betraying him to daddy.  Then, because that apparently wasn’t enough for Clint, he’d stationed Laura at the kitchen table.

“I will get you for this,” Tony promised, glaring his best.  It wasn’t very effective.

“If you don’t rest, you won’t heal,” Clint pointed out at his most infuriatingly logical.  “You’re just lucky you messed up a leg and not an arm, or I’d have you running gopher duty on the upstairs bath.”

“Are you threatening me with home improvement projects?”

“Could be worse- I could be threatening you with Cooper’s math homework.”

“Why do I put up with you?”

“A mystery for the ages.  You guys keep an eye on Tony for me, okay?  Yell for Mom if he won’t behave.”

“Yes, Daddy,” the mini agents chorused.

“Awesome.  I’ll be down for lunch.  And Cooper, you do have to do your homework, whether Tony helps or not.  Don’t forget.”

“I won’t,” Mini Agent #1 promised.

Clint smiled, kissing both mini agents on the forehead, then planting one on Tony’s lips.  The kids were young enough not to find it weird at all that Mom and Dad both sometimes kissed Tony, or that the three adults had ‘sleepovers’ in Mom and Dad’s room whenever Tony stayed the night.

Once Clint vanished up the stairs, Tony sighed.  “Okay, Agent- let’s see that math homework.”

Cooper whooped, jumping off the couch and running off to get his backpack.  Tony shifted around until he was more comfortable and resigned himself to the situation.  He would swear up and down until his dying day that the week he spent holed up on the Barton homestead was the worst week of his life, but literally nobody would ever believe him, least of all the Bartons.


	2. A Lifetime Movie in the Making

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Clint/Laura/Tony, nanny/parent au
> 
> **Warning(s)** : none

“This is a Lifetime movie in the making,” Clint remarked, making sure not to speak loudly enough to disturb the little group in the den.

“A sappy Lifetime movie, or an awful one?” Laura asked.

“Awful one.  Someone’s gonna die, the kids’ll go into foster care, it’s gonna have a moral and everything,” Clint predicted, shaking his head.  “How’d you convince this guy to give up his lucrative modelling career to come run after our kids?”

Laura laughed.  “I didn’t,” she said.  “He’d just gotten fired at the store, actually.  The yelling upset Cooper, which set Nate off- next thing I knew he had all three of them laughing up a storm.”

“So it’s already a Lifetime movie.  Am I gonna kill you, or are you gonna kill me?”

Laura laughed again, dragging him away so the kids could get to know their new live-in nanny in peace.

* * *

Tony, as the nanny’s name turned out to be, was amazingly patient with the kids.  He was wicked smart, and let slip he’d had to drop out of MIT but clammed up about the circumstances there.  He was also very handy around the house.  All of that in addition to being one of the most gorgeous men Clint had ever met.  It took all of a month for him and Laura to agree that they were both doomed.

So Clint wasn’t exactly surprised to come home from work late one night to find Laura and Tony on the couch, kissing enthusiastically.  He stopped in the doorway, watching for a moment before he spoke up.

“I thought we were going to talk to him before we did anything.”

Laura and Tony both jumped.  Laura twisted around, looking embarrassed but pleased with herself, and Tony looked about ten seconds away from a massive terror-induced heart attack as he scrambled to his feet.

“Shit, Mr. Barton, I’m sorry, that- I wasn’t- I- don’t be mad at Laura, that was completely my fault, I’m sorry, please don’t shoot me, I’ll go, you don’t-”

“This is why we needed to talk first,” Clint said to Laura.  Tony shut his mouth, looking back and forth between them.  “Sit your ass back down, Tony- I’m not mad.”

Tony stared at him like he’d grown a second head, but he sank back onto the couch.  “You’re not?”

“Nope.”  Clint walked over, sitting on the loveseat, and Laura settled back down next to Tony.  “Laura and I have been talking about this for a while.”

“You discussed your wife cheating on you with the nanny?”

“It’s not cheating if I okay it beforehand,” Clint pointed out.  “And it’s definitely not cheating if I’m involved.”

Judging by the way Tony was staring, Clint’s second head must’ve grown a second head.

“Laura jumped the gun, but I’m totally okay with you kissing my wife.”

“And I have no problem with you kissing my husband,” Laura added.  “We both like you, Tony.”

“And, assuming it’s what  _you_  want, we’d both like to go a bit further than just kissing.”

“So… you want an open relationship?” Tony asked.

“Not quite,” Laura said.  “We want an exclusive relationship- we just want that to include you.”

“Okay, that’s a new one,” Tony said after a minute.

“You don’t need to give us an answer right away,” Clint assured him.  “And telling us no won’t lose you your job; the kids’d kill us in our sleep.  You can take some time, think it-”

“Okay.”

“That fast?”

Tony shrugged.  “Why not?  Could be fun.  And anyway, I trust you guys.  So yeah, let’s do this.”

“Awesome,” Clint said, grinning.  “In that case, how’d you like to spend the night in our room?  Bed’s plenty big enough for three.”

Tony glanced at Laura, laughing when she waggled her eyebrows, and stood up.  “I’d like that a lot,” he said with a small, almost shy smile.

_Yeah,_  Clint thought as he got up, too,  _I am so doomed._


	3. Seasonal Perks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fictober prompt: autumn
> 
> **warning(s):** none

“You’ve never gone trick-or-treating?”

Tony shook his head.  “Nope. This might come as a shock to you, but Howard had plenty of better things for me to do with my evenings.”

“You’ve at least carved pumpkins, right?” Clint asked, with genuine distress.  “Harvest fair? Hayride? Corn maze? Literally any of the shit that makes fall worth trudging through?”

Tony glanced up from his tablet.  “I don’t feel like you’re properly appreciating the whole  _ my father was Howard ‘fun is illegal’ Stark _ thing,” he commented.  “If you’re thinking of a thing kids do and it’s fun, just assume I didn’t do it.”

Clint whined.  “This is inexcusable,” he said.  “Honey, this is inexcusable!” he repeated, raising his voice to be heard in the living room.

“I’m sure it is, honey,” Laura replied calmly, leaning into the kitchen with Smallest Agent balanced on one hip.  “What was Tony deprived of this time?”

“It worries me a bit that that’s your first response,” Tony noted.

“You hush and finish your homework,” Laura said.  “And it’s not like I’m wrong.”

“Tony has been deprived of  _ fall _ ,” Clint said.  “All of it. The entire season.  He’s probably never even jumped in a leaf pile.”

“The gardeners would’ve killed me,” Tony agreed.

“Seriously?” Lila demanded from the porch door.  “That is so wrong.”

“Is Mini Agent #1 with you?” Tony asked, sighing.  “Let’s get his two cents over with.”

Cooper popped up behind Lila as if conjured by his designation.  “I agree with Mom,” he said immediately.

“Thank you, Cooper,” Laura said.  “Clint, please finish putting my kitchen sink back together.  Everyone else, you have homework to be doing. If everyone finishes by five, we can head to the Nelsons’ and start introducing Tony to autumn, okay?”

Tony sighed, turning back to his tablet both to obediently finish his work and to hide his smile.  He knew some aspects of his childhood had sucked, but he felt that the willingness of the Bartons to fill him in on everything he’d missed more than made up for it.


End file.
